We Finally Made it
by Ryft Darkpaw
Summary: Song fic for Evergreen terrace's "Chaney Can't Quite Riff Like Helmet's Page Hamilton" Spyro and Cynder confront the dark Master for the final time...


***disclaimer* I don't own Spyro or anything like that….haven't worked that out with krome studios yet….**

**A/N: This is a song fic for Evergreen Terrace's "****Chaney Can't Quite Riff Like Helmet's Page Hamilton" a personal favorite of mine…it's also my version of the final battle between our very own heroes and the Dark Master. Enjoy!**

"Are you ready for this, Cyn?" Spyro stood before the entrance to Convexity, looking back on the black dragoness who accompanied him. She looked back at him with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"More than ready, let's kill him once and for all." She stepped forward into the portal right behind Spyro and they were immediately transported to the dark realm. They now stood before a large, pitch black dragon known as Malefor. The evil beings cruel laughter echoed throughout his prison.

"So, you have decided to save me the trouble of searching you out to kill you. How thoughtful!" The despicable creature smiled, baring his huge fangs to the young heroes. Spyro crouched low, ready for an attack, but the Dark Master simply stood still with his malicious grin. "No , go ahead. Take your best shot. You've made it this far haven't you? Why spoil your fun?"

Cynder snarled at him and launched herself into the air, but the dark monstrosity intercepted her with a claw and swiped her aside.

_Through black and blue  
through thick and thin  
it takes much more to break this skin  
looks like we've finally made it  
this time we finally made it  
_

Spyro watched his friend regain her balance in mid air and repeated her attack, but adding a barrage of ice shards into the mix. Malefor leapt to the side to avoid the attack, giving Cynder an opening to launch a torrent of black fire towards the evil being. He laughed at the blaze and merely swept it aside with one of his huge wings. "You can't win! Give up and save yourself the trouble!"

_We've had our backs against the wall  
and all you've said we've proven wrong  
looks like we've finally made it  
this time we finally made it_

Spyro and Cynder slid to a stop beside each other and growled in defiance to his words. Spyro jumped into the air and circled the beast; Cynder mimicking his move in the opposite direction. Halfway through his circle, Spyro spun himself into a raging fireball. As the purple dragon was barreling down on Malefor, Cynder dove in from the other side and loosed a powerful whirlwind from her mouth. Malefor spun his tail around to knock Spyro out of the air and slashed Cynder across the chest, opening three gashes across her red scales. She dropped to the ground and Malefor flicked her away with his long tail. "Hmph…not even worth the effort." Spyro's rage began to rise as he saw his best friend on the ground bleeding.

_  
We give and we take  
we bend and we break  
but that's just the life that we've chosen  
this sinking ship will not be abandoned_

Suddenly, she disappeared into the ground, leaving a dark flame in her place. Malefor didn't notice the flame moving towards him and he launched a volley of electric blasts towards the purple dragon.

_we're under the radar, we're under the rug  
but that's just the way that we've broken  
fall in line to get what you've needed  
out of time, so take it or leave it now  
_

With blood still pouring down his side from the tail swipe,Spyro raised his own electricity powers and created a lightning shield around himself, absorbing the blasts effectively. By this time Cynder had reached the Dark Master and erupted from the ground into a feral cyclone of talons and teeth. Malefor fell back under the fierce onslaught and Spyro charged the unsteady dragon with an unstoppable earth boulder. The evil creature was struck in the foreleg by the incredible force of the attack and collapsed to the floor.

_Through black and blue  
through thick and thin  
it takes much more to break this skin  
looks like we've finally made it  
this time we finally made it_

The two young dragons jumped back to prepare for the counter attack but were not ready for the blast of convexital energy from behind them. They were thrown into the air and Malefor smashed them back to the ground with a powerful punch.

_We've had our backs against the wall  
and all you've said we've proven wrong  
looks like we've finally made it  
this time we finally made it_

Spyro struggled back to his feet and glanced over to Cynder. She wasn't moving. Running over to her side, he shook her lightly in an attempt to wake her. "No! Cynder, you have to wake up. Please! I can't do this without you!"

Malefor's malevolent chuckle wormed its way into his head. "Oh I'm sorry, are you really that weak? Pitiful. You are a purple dragon, the chosen one! And you can't win without the help of a former evil pawn?" he laughed again. "You are pathetic!"

_  
we've lost and we've won, but the damage is done  
but that's just the life that we've chosen  
this sinking ship will not be abandoned  
_

The Dark Master's taunting sent Spyro over the edge. Embracing the dark power inside of him, his scales turned black and his eyes began glowing white. "You're dead." He loosed a beam of dark energy at Malefor but his target vanished before the attack reached him.

_  
you're here and you're gone  
but we're moving on  
nothing is left unspoken  
the bottom line is all that we're after  
another dime to silence your laughter now  
_

Another evil cackle emanated from behind Spyro and he whipped around and shot another beam of convexity. This attack struck home and knocked the dark dragon to his knees. Seizing his chance, Spyro dove forward, spitting smaller blasts of the purple energy as he went to keep Malefor weakened.

_  
One more time  
one more try  
you get what you pay for  
_

Spyro launched himself into a flurry of slashes and tail whips, driving the Dark Master further and further down to his belly. Breaking off his physical onslaught, Spyro leapt backwards and released the fury that had been growing inside of him. After a multitude of dark shockwaves, he let fly with twelve dragons made purely of convexital power. These dragons ripped through Malefor as he screamed out in agony, "YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" His body broken, the evil being did not survive the second pass of the purple energy dragons.

_  
Bright eyes have fallen far  
but hold tight, a black moon's on the rise  
cross lines with battle scars  
now you know, you get what you pay for_

With his enemy defeated, his glowing eyes fell upon the black dragoness and his inner light shone through, breaking the dark grasp that the evil had on the purple dragon. As the black faded from his scales, he ran over to Cynder. He picked her up and cast a glance towards their only exit from the god-forsaken realm of darkness.

_Through black and blue  
through thick and thin  
it takes much more to break this skin  
looks like we've finally made it  
this time we finally made it  
_

He hefted her onto his back and flew towards the portal, barely scraping through it back onto the cliff overlooking the dragon temple. As he landed on the rocky precipice, he felt Cynder stir on his back. He slowly lowered her to the ground. "Cyn, are you alright?"

She groaned once and opened her eyes. When she saw Spyro over her, a smile broke out across her features. "Did we win? Is he gone?"

Spyro rubbed his muzzle against hers. "He's never going to bother us again." He dropped his gaze. "I thought I lost you."

She pressed her lips against his to cheer him up. "Hey I'm not that easy to get rid of!"

_  
We've had our backs against the wall  
and all you've said we've proven wrong  
looks like we've finally made it  
this time we finally made it_

With Cynder at his side, Spyro looked out over the now free realm of dragons. As he wrapped a wing around her, he spoke four words that made the black dragoness shudder in happiness. "We finally made it…"


End file.
